


Rainbow+ Fishing Hook

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mac as Murdoc, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020, mac au, so much whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This whole story started because of my super messed up interpretation of a whumptober prompt so here’s a new bit, based on a new prompt :D (RE WRITE VERSION) (the rest of the story is in Patient 218 + Madness + Matty)No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORELost | Field Medicine | Medieval
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rainbow+ Fishing Hook

Mac woke up restrained again for the third time in as many days. He was still in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on his mouth. He was struck that the restraints around him had increased, he was now no longer just restrained at his wrists and feet. Someone had put a heavy reinforced leather strap across his neck and his chest. One part of his brain was really fascinated, they must have been really afraid of him to go to so much trouble….no not him, Murdoc. They were afraid of Murdoc, not him. Murdoc, Murdoc, that miserable psychopath, how had he managed this? How had Mac ended up here? He felt lost and terrified and horribly confused in about equal measure. Seeing Matty’s face, her lack of recognition made his heart hurt, he thought of all them Matty would be the one to recognise him somehow, even in this awful place.

But no, she looked at him with the same contemptable expression that she reserved for Murdoc, it was all now directed at him…because he was Murdoc or people perceived him like that? Did he actually look like Murdoc? He tried to crane his neck up again to look at his hands and the rest of him, but all he did was nearly throttle himself. He didn’t think he looked like Murdoc, but when he’d woken up initially, he hadn’t really taken his own appearance in. He’d just reacted and ran or tried too. Mac tried to run through scenarios in his head, was it some kind of drug? Some kind of experimental drug that was making him see a massive hallucination? Possible, very possible, it would certainly explain the scale of the whole thing or a psy op maybe akin to what they had done to Codex? But what about Matty, she was the key. She had seen him, and he had seen her. He was in no doubt, it was absolutely her and she looked at him like he was dirt on her boots. 

A nurse walked in at that stage, she was small and skinny and looked terribly young, even to Mac’s eyes. She had a small tray with him, IV bag, thermometer, drugs of some kind in little bottles. Mac’s eyes followed her around the room, she was quiet, singing to herself ipod ear phones in her ears, going through everything, carefully, checking through it all. As she span around, Mac had the good sense to shut his eyes and pretend to be asleep. He listened to her move the table around, still singing and humming to herself. He could just faintly the the music from her ipod “over the rainbow”. Well Toto we certainly aren’t in Kansas anymore, he thought bitterly. He felt her hands remove the strap at his neck and his chest, he breathed a sigh of relief as they had been tight. After that she took the restraints off his wrists, but then there was a pause. He heard her curse quietly to herself and then he heard the table move again and the door shut. Mac risked opening one eye but he was very much alone. She had gone out, leaving the table and all her equipment behind and more importantly the keys. Mac took in the room again categorising and calculating, the panicked a little when picked up on the security camera, but he reasoned if he tried to take it out, they would notice faster. Judging by the conditions of the room, the security was probably more lax in whatever part of this 'hospital' he was in. He'd heard no guards as she'd opened the door, so it wasn't manned. If this place followed standard protocol for hospitals with high security patients, government or otherwise, he thought he maybe had 20 minutes before the nurse was missed or whatever security guard monitoring the cameras noticed.

After all this his eyes finally settled on the IV drip and more importantly the pole it was attached to. He sat up flinching as he felt the bruises covering his back and stomach and at least three broken ribs yelling for attention. He also pulled the oxygen mask of his face with a shudder. Mac put the pain aside and got to work pulling out the IV out of his arm, his hands were shaking slightly from whatever cocktail they had given him, so he made a bad job of it, spraying blood across the floor and his fingers as he opened up his arm, but he did get it out. He stretched up and pulled the IV bag off the off the hook it sat on it's pole. He dropped the bag on the bed and grabbed the pole with it's wonderfully perfect little swinging hook, he stretched out his arms and his body as much as he could holding the pole out in front of him, using it like the weirdest fishing line he'd ever had. The 'perfect' hook was a few centimetres short of what he really needed it to be, he held it there in place gently just above the keys and lowered it very slowly swinging the hook back and forth waiting for his catch. His arms were shaking with the effort, come on, come on he thought and then suddenly he had them! He pulled the pole back to him on the bed and unhooked the keys, he proceeded to undo the restraints on his feet. He slid off the bed as quietly as he could. That nurse would be back soon and he would need to get round her. He got up and stood in one corner of the room, waiting. The nurse returned soon after, she stopped dead when she saw the empty bed, the blood and the iv pole and she saw him. 

_“Please don’t look so scared, I’m not who they say I am. I’m not a murderer or a psychopath. I just need to get out of here and…find my friends”_

He moved closer to her; he realised his appearance wasn’t exactly ideal. His hair was a mess and he was pretty sure his face was bruised and his eyes might be bloodshot as well. Frankly he had bruises and cuts everywhere and he had only had a hospital gown, hell he did look like a crazy person and a psychopath. But part of him desperately wanted to prove to someone, anyone that he wasn’t Murdoc. She froze as he came closer to her, still holding up his hands to show her that he really wasn't a psychopath. He also needed to grab the keys from her and her pass, he’d need a way out of this place and he’d have to find some clothes as well. He held out his hand for the keys, she handed them to him, but then she screamed.

He grabbed her and held his hand over her mouth and continued to scream, he looked around in a panic for anything to silence her. His eyes fell on the plastic tubing from the IV and then he had an idea, a horrible idea, a very Murdoc idea. Hell, if they wanted Murdoc, then he'd give them a little Murdoc. He dragged the poor still scream towards the bed, he eyed the long tubing, he wasn't sure if it would even work, if he could do it with enough threat probably, he didn't have too many other options. He finally let his hand off the poor screaming girl's mouth, she instantly try to run, he tripped her and she felt to the floor with a crash. She tried to crawl away and he stopped her with his foot, she whimpered and cried underneath him as he did what needed to do with the tubing. Once he ready, he knelt down, keeping pressure on one of her ankles.

 _"Get up"_ he snapped slowly letting her up. Part of his mind was really fascinated, she really was terrified of him. Well this next bit wasn't going to help that much.

She was crying hysterically and more importantly loudly. He was behind her and slipped the now tied together tubing around her neck

_"This is a constrictor knot, the more you scream and cry, the more you choke, so you going to stop screaming right now aren't you?"_

The nurse was silent, gasping quietly

_"Good, now tell me you have a phone in the place right?"_

She nodded

_"Anyone on call with you today?"_

Again she nodded

_"Who?"_

_"His name's Cayden, he's a nurse like me."_ She gasped between each word. Mac felt horrible doing this her, but it would be over soon and he just needed to disappear, that was it. 

_"You're going to call him and get him to come in here."_

Her eyes widened at him

_"Call him in here and I'll let you go."_

She nodded and fumbled in her pocket, she grabbed her phone and dialled, still gasping as she did it

_"Hey Caden, could you come into patient 218's room, I need a hand with something."_

_"Hey babe, I'll be right there."_

She wrung off and dropped the phone, Mac didn't moved, he kept the tubing round her neck tight, but he kept one of his fingers in the knot just to make sure he didn't do her any actual damage. Cayden arrived two minutes, later, he was horrified by what he saw. His girlfriend in the hands of a mad man, being throttled. Mac took the measure of him, about the same height and build, black hair, green eyes, the ID was going to be a nightmare, but he'd worry about that later. 

_"Strip"_ he ordered

Cayden looked confused and terrified

_"I need your clothes as I'm walking out of here. I mean it now!"_

_"Kayeleigh it's okay, I'll do as he asks...I promise babe, it's going to be fine."_

Cayden lost the scrubs and his shoes with shaking hands , he pushed the clothes towards Mac and stood their shivering. Mac smiled in a way that was unfortunately a little bit akin to Murdoc.

_"Okay very good, both of you. Now Cayden, you're going to walk over here and sit on this bed, that's it, very good. Now you're going to sit on the bed and your girlfriend is going to strap you in. If you don't do what I ask, I'll throttle her right in front of you, I mean it. I'll snap her neck so fast, you won't be even have time to do anything."_

Cayden walked over to the bed Mac had been in and sat on it, slowly Mac let Kayleigh stand still with the tubing around her neck, she fumbled slightly, still gasping a little. She picked up the keys that Mac had left on the bed, when he'd initially gotten out and started strapping the terribly frightened young man in; feet, wrists, chest and neck. 

_"Very good, both of you."_

Mac then true too his word removed the constrictor knot from the woman's neck, she immediately grabbed her neck and tried to run from behind. 

_"Not so fast you."_

He grabbed her and kept his arm around her neck and he flicked the tubing out with his other hand so it was now like a long twisty rope. He used it tie Kayleigh's hands together at the back, he went as tight as possible and elaborate as possible (he'd always had a gift for knots). When he was done he spun her around, she was now weeping and he could see a faint pink mark around her neck, again he felt a stab of guilt, but he didn't let it show. 

_"Very good, no need to cry, go sit with your boyfriend on the bed."_

Kayleigh backed up and perched, still crying quietly. Mac then moved towards the pile of clothes, he lost the hospital gown, he grimaced slightly when saw the his chest and bare arms, cuts and bruising everywhere. However he pulled on the scrubs and shoes and felt in the pockets, ID, check, wallet check, even a locker key. He looked up again 

_"You Cayden, back stairs out of this place? Route now."_

Cayden stuttered the words out as fast as he could and Mac nodded. He grabbed Kayleigh's dropped phone and was about to depart when Cayden called

_"Hey what about us?"_

_"What about you?"_

_"What are you going to do to us?"_

_"Do to you? Nothing, you did what I asked and I've let you go. It's as simple as that."_

Mac looked at the young duo and pushed away the last fragments of guilt, he shut the door as quietly as he could and left. 


End file.
